There For You
by Karmastition
Summary: Wendy, a young Colorado feminist, wants someone who will respect her as both a woman, a friend and a girlfriend. She believes in her heart that one person is Stan, but is it really? WendyBebe, BebeWendy
1. Break Up

Title: There for you, a South Park fanfic  
Summary: Wendy, a young Colorado feminist, wants someone who will respect her as both a woman, a friend and a girlfriend. She believes in her heart that one person is Stan, but is it really? What if what she's been looking for was right in front of her face the whole time?  
Author's Note: Obviously, Wendy/Bebe makes people happy. Considering it makes me happy as well, and there's a great absense of femmslash in the South Park fandom, I don't see why I can't write this beautiful female couple a nice, chaptered story.

* * *

Chapter One: Break Up

At first, being the strong feminist that she is, Wendy Testaburger would walk through the halls and sit through her classes with her head high after Stan would break up with her for the umpteenth time. He'd try and act all hard in front of the guys and let those few, simple words that are the main reason for any teen's broken heart fall out of his mouth as if he didn't care in the slightest; "Sorry, but it's over." Then, ten to fifteen minutes after school ends, she would show up at my front porch and say these exact words:

"Bebe, I need some advice." So I'd let her into my house, we'd go upstairs to my bedroom and I would ask her what this was all about, but I always knew damn well it was about Stan; it _always _was. The only time she ever came to me for advice was if it were for boy troubles, as if I was this all knowing girl who went out with so many guys in her lifetime. I mean, yeah, they look at me, and for whatever reason, they _want _me, but does that necessarily mean that I want them?

Wendy would take a deep breath as if to steady her voice and say, "It's about Stan." Ha, as if I don't know you well enough by now, Wendy...

I would sigh in aggravation, "I thought you said you don't need him, Wendy."

"I don't!" Pure denial. Tears would weal up in her eyes regardless of her effort to stop them from falling, and all of a sudden, everything she'd been holding back all day would come pouring out as she would throw herself into my arms and cry on my shoulder.

Eventually, she'd choke out something along the lines of, "Oh, god, I _do _need him! I _do_!" The thing is, she _didn't _him, and even now that she'd once again soaking up my favorite sweater with her tears, the same still applies.

She doesn't need him. Never did, never will. Wendy Testaburger doesn't need a _man_ in her life, and she quite certainly doesn't need someone like Stan Marsh who doesn't appreciate her as she is. If he did, why would he keep breaking up with her? Why keep setting her up to knock her down?

The funny thing? I never told her what I truly felt about him. I'd always give her the same, cliché advice, so everytime this happens, it's as if I'm repeatedly living the same experience over and over again.

My advice?

"Wendy, this always happens and you know it's all going to pull over eventually. He loves you, and no matter what happens, you'll get back together in no time."

What I always wanted to say but never did?

"Fuck him! You deserve so much better!"

I really felt this time would be different, because I actually intended on telling her what I really thought about this 'Stan business.' No more watching my best friend get stomped all over like some High School fucking Freshman.

"Bebe, what am I supposed to do?" Wendy asked me after she'd calmed down a bit, though her voice was congested from all the crying she's been doing for the past twenty minutes of being at my house. Sometimes I wondered if she knew what I was going to say because I've said it so many times, but wanted clarification that he'd eventually come running back to her.

I sighed deeply, but I knew if I didn't want to see her hurt again, I'd have to say something, "Wendy, do you want the truth?" I asked, though I knew she was going to say yes; Wendy liked hearing the truth (as it's better than being told a lie and finding out the truth later) and welcomed it with open arms.

"Yeah..." She replied, whipping her nose and face with her sleeve.

"I think you should forget about him. You know he's obviously not worth your time if he keeps hurting you like this," I told her in complete honesty, looking her straight in the eyes. She looked back at me as if I'd just stabbed her puppy, though like I expected, the strong, all intelligent Wendy Testaburger seemed to understand as she nodded in agreement.

Though intelligent she is, she wouldn't let go of him entirely. "...What about just friends? Do you think that would work?" She asked, and even though my mind screamed "No! He doesn't even deserve that much!", something inside of me wouldn't let me say it. My conscience, maybe? I don't know.

"I don't see how that would hurt." Was what came out instead. She smiled brightly, flashing me those straight, pearly white teeth which brightened up her face tenfold compared to what she looked like ten minutes ago.

"Thanks so much, Bebe! You always know what to do!" Wendy said happily, pulling me into a tight, friendly hug. "Honestly, what would I do without you?" She said against my shoulder, her voice only slightly muffled.

"I think you'd manage." You have Stan as your new BFF, after all...

"Don't be silly," She said with a laugh, and I couldn't help but smile at how similar she sounded to an old, proper lady from the older days.

"Well, I should probably get started on my homework... I'll see you at school, okay?" Wendy gathered her things and headed for my bedroom door, and I followed her to see her off.

"Yeah, okay. Tell me how everything goes, all right?" She nodded a few times and with that, we quickly hugged one last time, and with that, she was out the door.

I shut the door behind her and with a deep, prolonged sigh, I pressed my back against it, sliding myself down so I landed on my butt.

I know what you're thinking; "Wendy isn't with Stan anymore, so now she can finally realize that there are other people in this world besides him." Yeah, sure, but as her best friend in the whole world since age two, I knew that she need him out of her life as a _whole_, at least for the time being, or she'll be tempted to take him back at any chance she gets.

Oh, God... What is it about Wendy that prevents me from telling her the _complete _truth? Why is it that I don't want to disappoint her?

It's never been this fucking difficult with Rebecca, that's for sure.

--

An hour and a half passed after Wendy's little visit, and I was sitting quietly and contently at my desk, Googling the answers to my French homework, when I heard knocking at my bedroom door.

"Bebe, sweety, a boy is here to see you!" My mom called from the other side, and by the amused tone in her voice, I could tell that she most likely thought it was a boyfriend or an admirer. I just prayed that it wasn't...

"Uh, okay," I replied uninterestedly, jotting down the last few answers to the workbook page I was working on.

I didn't even bother going downstairs. The reason could've been because I'm a lazy bum, or, maybe to avoid some potential stalkers. Yeah, I have plenty of those, and I'm not exactly in the mood to get raped today. Better safe than sorry.

Instead, I walked over to my window and pushed it open, sticking my head out.

And you'll never guess who my eyes met with. You'll never guess who's red poof ball hat I saw.

Stan fucking Marsh.

* * *

Ha ha, cliff hangie.

Okay, so this isn't that good. But, life sort of sucks ass right now and I have no other inspiration. Even though this is true, tell me what you think, and tell me truthfully, because if it sucks, I'll take it down and do a rewrite. As for the chapters, if people like them, I'll make them longer. :)

R&R!


	2. All Men Suck

There For You, a South Park fanfic

Well, here it is… Those of you who reviewed, sorry for the wait, but I've been caught up recently. Hopefully this'll make up for it, though, if you're still with me. If people review this chapter, I'll be sure to keep up with regular updates! Enjoy!

Chapter Two: All Men Suck

I rolled my eyes at the sight of the top of his head, the head that had absoulutely _nothing_ going on inside of it. That much I knew. I considered ignoring him since he was unaware of my presence. I could just shut my window and pretend like this never happened, and eventually, he'd go away. But then again, I knew he'd corner me in school the next day, and I wouldn't have a chance to get away; therefore, talking to The Asshole was inevitable, and I knew I might as well get it over with.

"Stan," I called, and he looked around with alarm, much to my amusement. I surpressed the urge to laugh at his stupidity and added, "Up here," with no emotion in my voice.

Stan then looked up and smiled at the sight of me. "Bebe! You need to help me!" He said, a tinge of desperation shone in his voice. Even this wasn't new. Wendy coming to me for guy-related advice was normal, but so was Stan coming to me for Wendy-related advice. Why me, though? Why can't Stan go to _Kyle? His_ best friend?

Then again, I could care less about Stan, so why not voice this opinion?

"Look, Stan, I'm in the middle of doing French homework, so why don't you ask Kyle for advice?" I asked, trying my best not to sound harse. I just wanted him to go away without giving me a headache.

"Well how did you know I was going to ask you for advice?" Stan retorted, and this time, I didn't try to hold back my laughter.

"Why else do you ever come to my house, you idiot? You and Wendy just broke up, so you're obviously going to ask me how to get her back-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Actually, that's not it at all, Bebe. Do you mind if I come in?" He asked, and this came to a complete surprise to me. If he wasn't here to ask for my advice, then what was he here for? He never talked to me in school, even if I _am _Wendy's best friend. I didn't even want to think of the possibilites. Did he want to confess a deep dark secret to me? Was he secretely gay, and is that why he broke up with Wendy? If that, still; why come to me?

"Look, I just need to explain myself, it won't take long," Stan added hastily after a moment's silence.

I raised an eyebrow. No way in hell I was going to let that vermin, heart breaking idiot inside my house. "Why can't you just tell me from out here, Stan? Like I said, I'm busy doing better things." I could be a real bitch when I wanted to be.

"Well, uh," He stammered, much to my amusement. "Look, just know that I'm not here for Wendy. I'm here for you."

My amusement faded in quick succession. What was _that _supposed to mean? My eyes widened momentarily.

"Uhm, excuse me?" I asked, completely bemused.

"Well, Bebe... Uh... How do I say this?" Stan said, not to me, but to himself, "The reason I broke up with Wendy is because I like you."

...In that very moment, I felt the strongest urge to throw myself out the window, hoping the impact would kill me. I just stared at him, wide-eyed and utterly disgusted, and I'm sure that fact was notable in my face, because he looked away from me, looking ashamed. Just as he should.

Men are assholes. They really are. I mean, what kind of humane person would break up with his girlfriend, and only hours later, come to her best friend's house and hit on her? And that was just it: Guys aren't humane individuals, and this most certainly applied to Stan Marsh. How would I tell Wendy about this, that I was the reason Stan broke up with her? Would I even tell her at all?

Of course I would. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't.

"Stan," I started, taking a deep breath before speaking, "Get the fuck off my property before I call the police," I said flatly, pleased with myself when I realized he looked like he was on the verge of throwing up.

"Bebe, please don't tell Wendy... I-I just thought you felt the same way-" This time, I was the one to cut him off.

"Felt the _same way?_ Stan, what in God's name would give you _that _crazy idea?!" It was odd for me to bring God into this. I wasn't even sure if I believed in God anymore. Especially since he finds it amusing to bring Stan Marsh to my door.

"Well, I don't know, I was just reading the hints. Kyle told me not to do it, but I was just following what I thought was right." This is just one of the many things on the still growing list of reasons I hated Stan. He was always so corny, and he never meant a single word of it. If you've seen him with Wendy while they're together, you'd realize what I'm talking about. I can tell when a guy is lying.

"Well, maybe you should've listened to Kyle. You should listen to Kyle a lot more, Stan, because he definitely has more sense than you do. Don't you see why coming out here was wrong?" I asked him, but I knew he wouldn't. He always thought he was right. Another thing I hated him for. He was just your typical, everyday seventeen year old boy.

"Bebe, wait, I'm sorry!" Stan said, but I wasn't buying it. I was just about to close my bedroom window, but he added, "Wendy can't know!"

I rolled my eyes for the third time that day and went back to my window, resting my elbows on the pane, "And why not? You don't want her knowing what an asshole you are? If she doesn't think you are now, this will definitely bring her to her senses, and you'll never have a chance with her again," I said before adding, "Go home, Stan, I'm getting sick of seeing your face." Damn, it felt good to finally be able to tell him off!

"Wait!" Stan yelled, but by then, I already closed my window. I even went through the effort of closing my blinds. I stood in the middle of my room at a complete loss.

Telling this to Wendy definitely wouldn't be easy.

--

That evening, after I was finally finished with all my homework, I signed onto aim, and not to my surprise, Wendy was online. I took a deep breath and exhaled it before double clicking on 'Edwardsgirl367', a chat window popping up. How I hated the screen name. She made it when she was in her tweeny Twilight-obsessed phase, the phase where she wore shirts with Robert Pattinsons face on them.

_Hey, _I wrote, and seconds later, on the bottom of the window, it read, 'Edwardsgirl367 is typing...', and I sat as I waited for a response.

_Hey Bebe whats up? (: _She wrote, and I took a second to think.

If I told her what happened today, would she be angry with me? I couldn't bear for that to happen, but obviously, if I were a good best friend, I would tell her. Maybe if I was lucky, it would knock the 'just-friends' idea out of her head.

Finally, I came to my decision. I would tell her tomorrow, in school, where I could tell her in person. Wendy deserved that, and I wanted _my _shoulder to be the one she'd cry on, because I knew her well enough to know that she'd be doing just that. That is, unless she doesn't stop talking to me all together if she ends up being mad at me for what happened.

_I need to tell you something in school tmrrow, its important,_ I wrote back, her reply coming almost immidently. Wendy was always a fast typer, and it confused me because she wasn't the type to stay on the computer for hours.

_Why cant you just tell me here?_ She asked, and I racked my brain for a response before writing, _I think i should tell you in person._

_Okay is it bad? _Not just bad. Horrible. But I didn't want to worry her just yet; it wasn't necessary.

_Don't worry about it now,_ I said, but since I said that, she'd probably worry. It wouldn't help much, but I made sure to add, _Just promise you wont be mad at me okay?_

I felt my heart contract and warm up at her next reply: _How could i ever be mad at you bebe? (:_

I just hoped that was true.


End file.
